


do your lips decline?

by sanctify (pains)



Series: ♡♡♡♡ [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Making Out, do i bump up the rating or is T alright, like seriously that's all they're doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: i can taste what love really feels like
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladrien - Relationship
Series: ♡♡♡♡ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597486
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	do your lips decline?

Ladybug tastes fruity.

Adrien can't expound on the fact, can't tell exactly what fruit it is, can't make his mind string words into coherent thought when she has her arms locked around his head fingers tangled in his hair, lips on his, driving him to the edge with her silver tongue. 

His hands tremble against her thighs where he's clinging onto, her legs wrapped around his hips, her back against the wall. He has her trapped physically, but he knows he's the cornered one here. Every gasping inhale she takes when they part for air makes him even stupider than he already feels. Every time her legs tighten their hold against his hips makes him choke on a moan. Every trail her fingers in his scalp make leaves him breathless and wanting more.

He rests his head on her chest, against her sternum. He can't look at her, not at the way her face is as red as her mask, not at the way her lips are cherry red and wet and exhaling hot puffs of air on the crown of his head making his toes curl, not at the way her eyes are glazed with... with something. (The same something in his eyes, he knows. _He knows_.)

"Again," she whispers. He trembles. 

Adrien gulps, licking his lips, still not looking up at her. (Oh god she was going to kill him. She was going to kill him, _please please please_ ) 

"Adrien." Her voice is soft but it affects him like a drill sergeant's command. (Her words are law. Her wants and needs are his to fulfill. God, if she wants more you give her _more_ , Agreste.) 

She gently tugs at his hair, pulling his head up from her breastbone, basically dragging his head up until her lips were on his again. 

She swallows the moan that escapes him, swallows all the noises that he can't help make against her plump lips, against the hot press of her tongue on his. 

She tastes fruity and Adrien's addicted. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the origins of this fic are kind of weird and sort of unrelated to the fic itself maybe
> 
> i was on the verge of passing out into an afternoon nap but then my father's vape smoke went upstairs to my room and it's this sweet bubblegum???? scent that made my mind flash back to summer 2018 and ocarina of time
> 
> anyways smells are interesting, once you smell a particular scent it triggers a memory, sometimes good sometimes bad
> 
> idk i guess next time adrien smells apples and/or cherries he'll remember the time ladybug suddenly popped into his room one day at like 2 am and proceeded to make a home in his lips lmao 😳


End file.
